Does Love Exsist
by HaryPoterGal13
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that I wrote of Hermione and Ron. Please read and tell me what you think of it!


_Are they in Love Still_

By: HaryPoterGal13

Chapter one: Does love exists.

It has been three years after the war and the trio has been apart but kept in touch with one another. Harry and Ginny have been going out and are soon to be married. Hermione and Ron have been friends, but Hermione felt more then that.

Hermione was sitting on her house reading her book "_Hogwarts: Then and Now"_. When she heard a knock at her door. She went to answer it and there was Ron standing in her doorway. "Hello," he said to her smiling. Hermione was shocked to see Ron she wasn't expecting for him to come.

"Hey Ron! What are you doing here?", she smiled back at him.

"What I need a reason to see my best friend? It has been weeks so I wanted to come and say hi."

"Well of course you don't. It is really good to see you though you look great!"

"Thanks, may I come in?" he said yet again smiling at her. Hermione hasn't seen Ron smile this much since the war ended. What could be making him so happy she wandered.

"Yeah come in I was just reading a book as usual." She laughed and so did Ron.

"So how have you been?" Ron asked as he sat down.

"Pretty good, what about you? You seem very happy about something." She said. She was so curious she had to know.

"I am doing good something has happened and that's why I came here I need to talk to you, Hermione." He said sighing and now looking sad for the first time.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione was now looking concerned for her friend.

"Well there is this girl, and I don't know what I should do about it. I like her a lot and she is always on my mind."

Hermione was taken aback she couldn't figure out who it could be. "Excuse me but I must run to the bathroom." She lied. She went to her room and sat on her bed when she saw it. The picture of Harry, Ron, and herself. It was the summer at the Burrow and that summer was the best that she has ever spent there. That was the summer Ron told her his feelings about her.

_Hermione was sitting on the couch reading and Ron was on the chair bored. Harry hadn't arrived yet. _

"_Let's go for a walk." Ron said all of a sudden._

"_Ok." Hermione looked happy and smiled._

_They walked to the backyard and began to walk near the lake._

"_Hermione I have to tell you something…" _

"_What is it?" _

"_I… I love you."_

_She thought Ron was talking about friend loving._

"_I know you do Ron you and I are friends we love each other."_

"_No I really love you Hermione." _

_She stopped walking when she heard him say that._

"_I really love you too Ron." _

_He looked into her eyes and he kissed her. "Will you go out with me?" _

"_Yes," was all she could say. _

_But at the war they had to break up. Hermione didn't want to but it was the best thing at the time._

"Hermione are you ok?" he opened the door to find her hugging the picture frame and a tear in her eye.

"Huh, yeah I am sorry. I was just looking that's all." She wiped her tear away.

"At what?"

"A picture."

He took the picture and knew exactly why she was crying. He got on his knees in front of her and hugged her. He whispered in her ear, "That was the best summer of my life. I really love you Hermione."

She whispered back "I really love you too."

He got up and sat next to her and said, "That girl I was talking about Hermione. She was you." "For months now I have been thinking about that summer and what happened at the war. I have thought about you non-stop." He stood up and took hold of her hand and he apparated them to the very spot where he asked her out. "Will you go with me Hermione?"

Hermione couldn't help herself from having tears in her eyes. "Yes," when she said this she hugged him tightly and kissed him.

They took hold of one another hands and went for a walk around the lake. She couldn't believe that after all his time Ron has loved her still.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She asked Ron.

"Nothing why?"

"I was thinking that I could maybe cook a dinner for us and Harry and Ginny. At the Burrow of course since your parents are in a smaller home and you live there now. "

"That's a great idea! It has been forever since there has been any cooking in that kitchen and any company."

"Well let's go and send them a owl."

"Alright," they walk up to the Burrow.

She walks into the burrow and there was no color like it use to be it was dull and dusty.

"It needs cleaning before Harry and Ginny come over." He laughed.

"I'll say. Where do you keep the parchment?"

"Right here." He handed her a piece.

"Quill and ink would be nice."

"Here ya go."

_Dear Harry and Ginny._

_You are invited to the burrow this weekend because I am making dinner for you two and Ron and I. Please send a reply when you can_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione and Ron._

"There short, sweet, and simple."

"Let me see it."

He took the parchment and quill and wrote a line down. "Much better."

_P. S If Hermione burns the Burrow down I am staying at your place or hers!_

"Ron I won't burn the Burrow down!" She laughed.

"Sure about that? Well if you don't I will be amazed!"

"Let's start to clean up first. Then we can talk more."

"Ok let's clean up."

They were cleaning all over the house and were almost down when a snow-white owl landed on the table

"Hedwig! How are you sweetie?" Hermione gave the owl a treat and took the letter off her leg and read it out loud so Ron could hear for he was petting Hedwig.

"_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_We would love to we will be there at 5 o'clock this Saturday. We will bring a firewhiskey for celebration! What is with the and with you two are you going out again or what? Just joking and we can't wait to see you both! Ron you will be at Hermione's if anything is burned down we are too busy here planning._

_Harry and Ginny_

"Well there you have it if I burn this house down its my house you have to stay at!" she laughed.

They finished cleaning and Hermione clasped on the couch. He sat next to her.

"That was the most work I have done since Mum made me do chores."

Hermione laughed. "Well it was worth it and I am now tired!"

"Me too. I think I will go to bed."

"Alright I will sleep in Ginnys old room. Night." She got up and kissed him good night and she went up to bed.

She went to sleep but a storm began and she couldn't get back to sleep because of the thunder. She got up and went to Ron bedroom and he was sound asleep. She smiled. When she walked over she noticed that he put both of the beds together. There was also a note.

_Hermione,_

_I heard thunder and I know that you can't sleep during them and so I put the beds together so that you can sleep near to me if you are scared. _

_Love you, Ron._

She smiled even more and got into the bed and kissed his head. She rolled over and shut her eyes and was almost asleep when Ron moved toward her and put his arm around her.

"I really love you"

"I really love you too."

They feel asleep together and they dreamt of each other.

Note from the author: there will be more soon! Tell me how you liked the story thanks!


End file.
